As the characteristics of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) image sensors, CCD (Charge Coupling Device) image sensors, and other types of image input image sensors have improved, there has been increased demand to use these sensors in applications such as for digital cameras and camera-equipped cell phones. As a result of the development of the CMOS and CCD image sensors, there are numerous variations is the designs these image sensors. Some examples of convention designs are: Japanese Patent Appl. No. 2007-184368; European Patent No. 0898312; U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,281; U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,926; U.S. Pat. No. 7,382,010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,066; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2008/0284876; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2008/0308852; McGrath et al., “Shared Pixels for CMOS Image Sensor Arrays,” Proc. 2005 IEEE workshop on CCD and AIS, Nagano, Japan, Jun. 9-11, 2005; Watanabe et al., “High Light Sense FPN on Shared and a Reduction Technique,” 2007 International Image Sensor Workshop, Maine, USA, Jun. 7-10, 2007; Mori et al. “A ¼ in 2M Pixel CMOS Image Sensor with 1.75 Transistor/Pixel,” ISSCC Dig. Tech. Papers, Vol. 6, No. 2, 2004.